The present invention relates to a quartz oscillator and a chemical measuring instrument used for measurements in chemical, physicochemical, biochemical, food, medical, and chemical industry applications.
A known chemical measuring instrument using a quartz oscillator measures a change in the resonant frequency of the quartz oscillator and a change in the resonant resistance simultaneously. This instrument is effective in measuring adsorption and release of a substance to be investigated onto and from the surface of the quartz oscillator, as well as a change in the viscoelasticity. Where the instrument is combined with an electrochemical measuring instrument, changes in current and voltage caused by an electrochemical reaction can be simultaneously measured. On the other hand, an electrochemical measuring procedure using comb-shaped electrodes is effective in measuring the characteristics of the conductivity of a thin film and quantitating electrochemically active species at low concentrations.
Generally, various measuring methods are used for substances to be investigated. Various results are obtained by the various measuring methods. Since these methods are carried out separately, it is not easy to consider the relations among the results. Furthermore, measurements are required to be conducted repeatedly, thus deteriorating the efficiency.
One electrochemical measuring method using a quartz oscillator and comb-shaped electrodes is characterized in that the method is utilized to measure electrodes coated with a thin film. Another electrochemical measuring method using a quartz oscillator and comb-shaped electrodes is characterized in that they are employed as detecting elements in a liquid chromatograph.